Task: Better Crafting
Anan T'Mari asked you to find ingredients for new drinks to give to Dutch, the Vortex bartender. Acquisition Speak to Anan T'Mari (marked with a ), the asari bartender at The Vortex in the Nexus Docking Bay. The mission is available once The Vortex is opened following A Better Beginning. This mission must be completed before Meridian: The Way Home as the Hyperion will become unavailable. Multiple objectives may be added after speaking to Anan T'Mari based on Ryder's current game progress. If Ryder has already visited Havarl and/or the Kadara Slums on Kadara, these objectives will be added after the first conversation, otherwise the objectives will be added the first time Ryder visits the locations. The objectives can be completed in any order. Walkthrough Search For Supplies In The Hyperion Atrium Pathfinder Ryder will able to find the first ingredient on the Hyperion Habitation Deck. Use the navpoint and scanner to guide Ryder to a small box of Hops among larger containers and first aid boxes located in a small control room between the tram entry stairs and the stairs leading to the atrium. Scan the Hops to obtain the next objective. Take The Milky Way Hops Back To The Vortex Ryder doesn't pick up the package (despite what the objective states). After scanning the package, head back to the The Vortex and speak with Anan; she will be pleased with the find (+50 , +150 XP). Search On Havarl This objective becomes available the first time Ryder lands on Havarl. Head south of the Forward Station located in the Central Wilds to the navpoint. The small flat mushroom is located in the monolith area for the trapped Havarl scientists in the mission Helping Havarl's Scientists. Search the ground in the dead-end tunnel on the left below the stairs leading to the scientists. Again, scan the Hops as Ryder is unable to take them. Take The Weird Looking Havarl Hops Back To The Vortex Speak with Anan at The Vortex, and receive +50 , +150 XP. Search On Kadara This objective becomes available the first time Ryder enters Kadara Slums in Kadara Port. The navpoint leads to Sulfur Springs. The purple colored plant is amongst sulfur springs emitting geysers. Again, scan the Hops as Ryder is unable to take them. Take The Kadara Sample Back To The Vortex Speak with Anan at The Vortex, and receive +50 , +150 XP. When the third sample is returned to Anan, the mission completes. Rewards *None Trivia * After Ryder has handed in each of the plants, Ryder might want to ask Dutch for a drink. In order, Dutch named them Dirty Squirrel, Tall Moose, Rotten Scoundrel, and the last one doesn't have a name - he doesn't even know the ingredients. Some drinks will cause Ryder to pass out, awakening elsewhere in The Vortex. Bugs * After returning to Anan, the +150 XP indication does not fade away. The game must be saved and reloaded to eliminate the notification on the screen. * The Milky Way hops reward incorrectly displays on screen as +50 XP. Checking XP before getting the reward and after confirms that this is a +150 XP reward. * The rewards may or may not correctly display on screen. Verification before and after getting each rewards can be shown to be +50 for each reward. * The mission remains in the Journal after turning in the Milky Way hops but before discovering the other planets. There is no indication (ON HOLD or otherwise) that there are or will be other objectives to be completed. The mission just sits there in the Additional Tasks section of the Journal remaining uncompleted leading many to believe it will never be marked as complete. Visiting the planets will add the remaining objectives so that the mission can be completed. Category:Additional Tasks Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Havarl Category:Kadara Category:Nexus Category:Hyperion